edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Homecoming Warriors
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Homecoming Warriors is a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior. The crossover stars Ed, Edd, and Eddy, whose mission is to stop the evilly possessed Wendy Wu. The crossover is followed by a sequel named Ed, Edd n Eddy: Homecoming Warriors 2, a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior 2. Characters *The Eds **Ed **Edd **Eddy *The Kids **Kevin **Rolf **Nazz **Jonny **Sarah **Jimmy *The Kanker Sisters **Lee **Marie **May *Plank *Wilfred *National Weather Service Announcer *Jessica Dawson (the Eds' girlfriend) *Peter Wu (the Eds' friend) *Wendy Wu (the Eds' enemy) Quotes *'Sarah': (to Ed) "Ed, wake up—mom said, IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" *'Ed':" OK, I admit it. I want to become a homecoming warrior." *'Eddy': "Delicious—wait a minute… am I allergic to hotcakes, Double D!?" *'Edd' (to Eddy): "It depends on your allergies, Eddy." *'Ed' (to Double D and Eddy): "Alright, homecoming warriors—we have some time to stop the Kanker Sisters! Let's go!" (cut to the Kankers' trailer) *'Wendy Wu': (real voice) "Eds! Help!" *'Lee': "Guess who's here—the yin warriors!" *'Eddy': (to the Kankers) "You'll never stop me now, Kankers!" (The Eds get kissed by the Kankers, then cut goes to Kevin's house) *'Kevin': (to the Eds) "Hey, dorks. What's going on?" *'Edd': "We Eds got kissed by the Kankers." *'Kevin': "Maybe you should do some training." *'Ed': "Should we carry weapons like a knife, an axe and a spear?" *'Kevin': "Here's a strategy for you: A knife that cuts bread also cuts flesh. An axe that chops wood also chops bones. And a spear that kills fish also kills people—so every finger must become a knife, every open hand an axe and every arm a spear." (cut to Kevin's bed, where the Eds and Kevin meditate and hum then to the cul-de-sac) "Alright, Eds. You are ready to rest. Now go to your houses and get some rest." *'Eddy': (to Kevin) "OK, good night!" (scene goes to the cul-de-sac at the morning with a rooster crow and Eddy kicks the door and said to the other two Eds) "Good morning, homecoming warriors. It's time to stop the Kankers!" *'Ed and Edd': "Really!?" *'Eddy': "Yes. Let's go!" (scene goes to the Kankers' trailer and Eddy kicks the door and said to the Kankers) "OK, Kankers, it's time for your defeat!" *'Lee': "Defeat!?" *'May': "Where's Wendy Wu?" *'Marie': "We'll kiss you!" *'Wendy Wu': (breaks into the Kankers' trailer) "Not so fast there, Kankers—the Eds are coming with me! (protects the Eds, but later got kissed and her eyes glow green and said to the Eds with Yan-Lo's voice) "Huh? What happened? Where was I?" (saw the Kankers defeated by the Eds) "So, you think you got rid of me, but you defeated the Kankers instead. I'll deal with you next!" (teleports to her homeland) *'Ed': "Is Wendy Wu really our enemy?" *'Eddy': (to Ed) "Yes, she is! Let's stop her." (cut to the playground) *'Jonny': "I'm ready, Nazz! You too, Jimmy!" *'Eddy': (to Jonny) "But first, we have a confession to make—Wendy Wu got possessed by the Kankers." *'Nazz': (to the Eds) "Kankers!? Who are they?" *'Jimmy': (to Nazz) "I think they are Lee, Marie and May." *'Ed': (to Jonny, Nazz and Jimmy) "OK, gotta go. But first, Double Dee has a confession for Plank to make." *'Edd': (to Plank) "OK, Plank—Ed, Eddy and I are going to Jessica Dawson's house. Be right back!" (scene goes to Jessica Dawson's house; knocks on the door) *'Jessica': (to the Eds) "Hi there, Eds. Come in." (the Eds enter Jessica's house) "Who are you?" *'Ed': "The name is Ed." *'Eddy': "The name is Eddy." *'Edd': "And the name is Edd. However, you can call me Double D." *'Jessica': "Double D, I get it. The name, my friends, is Jessica Dawson. And you must be the Eds. What is it to you?" *'Edd': "This is what Wendy Wu has done—she protected us from getting kissed by the Kanker Sisters, until she realized that she got possessed. So she left Peach Creek to take over the world." *'Jessica': "That would be strange." (to Peter Wu) "Peter…" *'Peter Wu': "Yes?" *'Jessica': "This is what my friend has done—she protected the Eds from getting kissed by the Kanker Sisters, until she realized that she got possessed. So she came to the city here to take over the world." *'Peter Wu': "Yikes! How strange." *'Wendy Wu': (cut to the parking lot in the hall, where Wendy Wu stands) "RAAAAAH!" (sky turns dim; cut to Jessica's basement; Wendy enters the basement, then sees the Yan-Lo statues; Wendy scowls at the statues) "The wall of darkness commands you to awaken!" (the statues come to life; cut to Rolf and Wilfred eating chicken patties) *'Rolf': (to Wilfred): "How is your chicken patty, Wilfred?" (Wilfred squeals, then Rolf and Wilfred hear Wendy Wu's minions; Rolf and Wilfred see Wendy Wu and her minions) *'Eddy': (to Edd) "Do you have a word, Double D?" *'Edd': "Oh, there's a documentary on homecoming." *'Ed': (to Edd) "Boring—how about the National Weather Service?" (changes the channel to the National Weather Service and the Eds hear the beeping) *'National Weather Service Announcer': "The National Weather Service has revealed a storm summoned by Wendy Wu, the homecoming warrior." *'Ed': "Now what?" *'Eddy': "We better tell Jessica to save the world. Let's go!" (cut to Jessica's basement) *'Wendy Wu': (to Kevin): "Hello—your yin warriors have betrayed you!" (her minions taunt Kevin) *'Kevin': "You'll never get the drat away with this, dork—will you?" *'Wendy Wu': (nods; scowls at her minions) "ATTACK!" (Wendy Wu, her minions and Kevin get in a big fight) *'Eddy': (to Peter Wu) "Hey, Peter Wu. What took you so long?" *'Peter Wu': (to the Eds) "Nothing." *'Edd': "Well, Wendy Wu has summoned the darkness, according to the National Weather Service." *'Jessica': (to the Eds) "That sure is terrible. Can I stop Wendy Wu to save the world?" *'Ed': "Get some rest on your bed while we save the world, will you?" *'Jessica': "Got it." (cut to her basement) *'Wendy Wu': (she and her minions continue attacking Kevin; Wendy Wu's minions capture Kevin) "The time of evil has finally come! The wall of darkness commands you to awaken!" *'Ed': (to Wendy Wu) "Enough is enough, Wendy Wu! You better take good care of Kevin! But if you don't, then we'll find out—we homecoming warriors may see everything!" (the Eds jump and scream to save Kevin) *'Kevin': (to the Eds) "Thank you, dorks! I was scared that Wendy Wu's minions caught me, but I'll be OK." *'Wendy Wu': (to the Eds) "Witness, yin warriors. The darkness of the new day!" *'Eddy': (to Kevin) "That voice sounds like Wendy Wu." *'Kevin': "It's Yan-Lo, dorks! She is causing us trouble! *'Wendy Wu': (to Kevin) "I knew these weak yin warriors would come to the aid of their monk." *'Kevin': (to the Eds) "Eddy, stop Wendy Wu! Ed and Double D, stop the two of her minions!" *'Eddy': "You got it, Kevin!" (Eddy fights Wendy Wu while Ed and Edd stop her minions; Wendy Wu's minions are defeated) *'Sarah': (to the Eds) "You left these necklaces at home!" *'Eddy': "Huh?" *'Sarah': "Mom said, YOU LEFT YOUR NECKLACES AT HOME!" (Sarah hands the Eds three necklaces, one for each Ed; the Eds smile) *'Eddy': "Thanks, Sarah." (the Eds fight Wendy Wu together, then she is defeated due to the Eds's power of their necklaces; Yan-Lo's voice goes back to Wendy Wu's real voice) *'Wendy Wu': "Tadpole tails, what happened?" *'Eddy': "We did it! We stopped Wendy!" *'Jessica': (to the Eds), "Until there is only one more thing there was to do. *'Eddy': "Got it, Jessica!" (the Eds kill the Yan-Lo statue due to a combination of Ed's arm as a spear, Edd's open hand as an axe, and Eddy's finger as a knife) *'Jessica': "You finally did it!" *'Eddy': "You're welcome, Jessica!" (darkness disappears) *'Ed': (to Sarah) "How was your sleep, Sarah?" *'Sarah': "A little better, but not much." *'Edd': (to Nazz) "How was the jump rope with Plank, Nazz?" *'Nazz': "Perfect." *'Eddy': (to Jessica) "Peace?" *'Jessica': "Peace." (she and Eddy start kissing) Category:Crossovers